Spectrum
by AngelKairi
Summary: A collection of Yuffie drabbles, each based on a different emotion or action. SPORADIC UPDATES.
1. Tickets

**Title: _A Lesson of Quiet Dismay_**

**Wordcount: **404

**Summary: **Yuffie took those two tickets for the cinema without paying. Unfortunately, Cloud isn't too happy about that...

**Author's Notes: **The first of many, because Yuffie's moods are many. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yuffie…" Cloud sighed, running his hand through his blond spiky hair. "I never said, when I told you that I would come see a movie with you, that I would accept stolen tickets." 

"But you _did_ accept them, Cloud," she reminded him, gazing up at him. For the life of her she couldn't comprehend why he was so picky about where the things he used came from.

He sighed again, and snared her wrist in his strong hand. "You know why…"

She did, the little ninja realised. Cloud wouldn't accept anything he knew was stolen, so she hadn't informed him of the true nature of the tickets. And when he did realise, he wasn't going to make a scene and get them both investigated. Cloud had never been labelled a troublemaker by the Traverse Town authorities, and he wasn't about to damage his tentative reputation now. _But… he seems like he didn't even like it now. Does that mean that I went to all the trouble to loosen him up and he didn't even want a break?_

She sighed quietly, disguising her dismay carefully behind a petulant mask. "Look, I'll go back and drop the munny off at the cinema with no one the wiser, okay?"

He gave her a warning glare. She knew he would prefer her to deposit the payment with a personally-delivered note of apology, but she fixed her pleading gaze with his crystal-blue one. "_Please, _Cloud." _If I have to do that, then I'll feel guilty, and I don't like that feeling…_

He nodded, and released her. "Okay." Turning, he began to make his way just down the hall to his room, then stopped and faced her again. "By the way, Yuffie, I enjoyed tonight. It was good to just sit and talk. I needed that."

She skipped over and gave him a soft one-armed hug that he returned. "That's what friends are for, eh Spiky?" the dark-haired ninja asked him with a lopsided grin.

"Of course." He gave an almost identical, albeit smaller, smile in return.

With one of her infamous quicksilver mood swings, she gave a little woop that had several Hotel occupants complaining and grumbling. "Sorry!" She yelled throughout the hall cheerily, and skipped off outside and across the square to the cinema. He didn't even have to watch and make sure she did it- Yuffie was trustworthy like that. She always performed any reasonable, honourable request.

* * *

Well, tell me how you liked it! Honest criticism accepted, honest suggestions too! And please list some different emotions, so I can make sure I don't miss any out…

A small drabble collection focusing entirely on Yuffie and her moods. I just woke up with the idea, and had to write it. XD

>skittersback off to the bed she got up from at seven in the bloody morning just to write this because it was bugging her>

Cheers!

Tally  
"Australian Made And Owned"


	2. Paper Cuts

**Title:** Paper Cuts  
**Word Count:** 356  
**Summary:** A paper cut always leads to something good. ((Yuffie-centric.))

A paper cut always leads to something good.

That something may just be pain, granted- but sometimes it's something better.

That's why Yuffie likes getting a paper cut; whether it's Squall, or Riku, or Sora, or maybe even Roxas, someone's always willing to wrap it tenderly.

She always has to yelp when she gets one- in this case, she was trying to open a letter from Selphie without a letter opener- and then she trots off to find one of those wonderful males, always about when you need them for something so small.

Then they'll take her hand and blink, say nothing or sympathise with her, depending on who it is, and proceed to rinse it under lukewarm running water- they all hiss when she does, knowing the water stings- and patting it dry carefully. Then a band-aid will be fetched. Squall's partial to the plain material ones, Sora always grabs the _Bananas In Pajamas_ ones, Riku loves the paopu band-aids and Roxas tends to just grab whatever's around, but they always go to the kitchen and get one for her, slipping around a housewifely Aerith to sneak into the cupboard even though she always knows they're there. Even Squall sneaks, in the kitchen. Aerith might want to do it herself, and then they won't feel so noble, or wanted.

Once the bandaid has been positioned just so and the protective coat taken off the sticky part and stuck down, they always squeeze around the cut in jest, to see her wince a little and laugh. There's no danger in a small joke between friends.

Afterwards, the feeling between Yuffie and her bandager is always mutually warm for the rest of the day. Often, he has the privelege of watching her tear up the offending scrap of paper; sometimes Yuffie will steal some cookies form the kitchen for them to enjoy- Yuffie eating most of them, of course.

But it's always a friendly atmosphere, and every one of them is glad to have the opportunity to spend the occasional time with Yuffie. It's a well-worn ritual- and it'll never leave the group.

With Yuffie, everything's fun.

* * *

No doubt the authoress is on crack!again, or lack thereof. In case you hadn't guessed, this is "warmth." Hope it was enjoyed, please review!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	3. American Pie

**Title:** American Pie  
**Word Count: **461  
**Summary:** American Pie is a classic song. I was inspired. I couldn't help it! _:rueful grin: _This is RELAXATION.

* * *

She always felt like this. Whenever _American Pie_ by Don McClean was on, she felt weightless, drifting, with no worries.

And it was often on- it was on one of Aerith's "Classics of Time" cds. Occasionally, it felt overplayed. Sometimes it was irritating, and got stuck in her black-haired head. It was even something that Squall liked; and Squall didn't often admit that he liked things. He said it felt like admitting a weakness, during one of their rare 'deep' moments in the Waterway after training. Cloud enjoyed it too, but his admiration was quite painful to the ear- he couldn't hold a tune at all, much as he often tried when no one was around (or so he thought).

Really, Yuffie thought, lazing back and watching Squall/Leon spar out on the cobblestones against imaginary opponents, stripped to the waist and glistening with sweat from underneath hooded lids, it was amazing, the power music could have over people. It made Cloud a more outgoing person- he wasn't known for his conversation skills, but when a favourite song came on he lightened perceptibly. And Squall: he was such a stony person by nature, uncomfortable with letting emotions show. The most common was anger, and anger was never present when he listened to some music he enjoyed. Yuffie could always tell when he liked the tune- Squall's entire body would relax, and the cold look in his ice blue eyes would disappear for the duration of the music.

Aerith was by nature a calm person- music for her made her lively, and at the same time not always worrying. It was like therapy for her. Day in day out she'd clean, and heal, and take care of meals, and listen to other people's problems, then in the evening when she'd completed all her tasks for the day she'd put on a tune and flop (very unAerith-like, but she truly flopped at the end of a busy day) into one of the comfortable, worn sofas in the lounge room of their small house, the one they'd all put in some money towards getting built in the Third District.

And Yuffie simply loved music. Chords and notes would race around her head at all times of the day; she hummed constantly; she could play every available instrument in Traverse to a certain degree of skill. It was in her blood, although not by any family _he _knew, Cloud would joke sometimes; it was in the air she breathed, the water she drank, the food she ate.

Feeling refreshed and relaxed, she pushed herself off the wicker chair and stumbled inside after a Squall in need of a shower, intent on getting something to eat. The last chords of _American Pie _were still in her head.

* * *

Because I love the song. And I was just listening to it. And I wanted to write it into a fic without making it a songfic, and this is what it became. Enjoy!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	4. Midnight Show

**Title: **Midnight Show  
**Word Count:** 293  
**Summary:** At the theater, it was all pretend. And they could pretend for each other, if only for a little while. Only when it was needed. ((Squall x Yuffie.))

* * *

Midnight Show. It sounded creepy. Phantom-of-the-Opera-ish. In other words, a murder mystery, with blood and ghostly screams and oohs and aahs from the posh ladies of the audience.

_Well_. Good thing she wasn't a posh lady, then.

Yuffie beamed. Her whole being beamed, whenever she saw Leon, from the bottom of deliberately scruffy black leather shoes to the very top of smooth shiny black hair that never seemed to be quite in place. Especially when aforementioned man was in a black suit affair, like now. But that was okay, because she was Yuffie, and Yuffie was allowed to be like that.

Of course, she waited for a raised eyebrow when she joined him- not a bark of laughter, because laughter was above (or maybe beneath, she sometimes mused) her mate. Because the usual comfortably ragged Yuffie was in a shimmering crimson dress suitable for opera, or, as for tonight, theater. It didn't come, and for that she was rather relieved, for she felt slightly ridiculous in such getup, as though she didn't belong.

He noted her comforted expression and wondered what it was for. She said nothing, though, simply smiled dazzlingly at him and took his arm in her own with a small, awkward, adorable curtsey and they walked along the red carpet to where hundreds of persons of high society waited, chatting in small groups, with shrill fake laughs and hidden smirks.

And he and Yuffie would join them, and be glad when the lights finally dimmed and the play- _Midnight Show_- that Aerith had bought them tickets to began, and take off their masks when the red velvet curtain was drawn up, and replace them with sighs when it fell down in a flourish.

Because for each other, they could pretend.

* * *

This one was PRETEND. Obviously, after all the talk of masks, and the last line (saying 'pretend', y'know...) 

Hope you liked this one XD Please read and review? Mucho love if you do_ :COOKIES for reviewers. HEH. and whatever kind you want, too.:_

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	5. Harmony & Discord

**Title: **Harmony And Discord  
**Word Count: **523 (over the drabble. But myeh.)  
**Summary:** Life isn't fair. Who can bail you out?  
**Notes:** Previously published, but I thought it'd be better as part of this drabble collection. It's Yuffie-centric, after all...

* * *

It isn't fair. 

What isn't fair?

Life isn't fair.

She knows, because she's been accused and sentenced for doing something she never even thought of. She had more honour than to do such a thing. But did they listen? _Nooo._ Of course not. And because of it, her life's been thrown into discord for a night- one night languishing in a cell because of a crime she didn't commit.

So now she sits, knees bundled right up against her chest, eyes staring blankly ahead, and sometimes, for a change of scenery, at her feet; at the soft cloth boots with the long pale laces that run all the way up to her knee. Her ragged black fringe zigzags across her forehead and the green she wears there, obscuring her vision slightly whenever she looks up, or across.

It's not every day that she is accused of stealing a gold bracelet. For that matter, it's not every day she's accused of selling it, either. Just as it isn't every day she even looks at jewellry, let alone tries an item on. And she has never stolen something she hasn't paid for in some measure, whether with something of equal value, a quiet favour when it's needed the most, or simply by returning it with none the wiser.

But no one realises that this supposed crime goes against all her ethics- as a human being and to herself.

So she sits, cold and hungry, waiting for the cold hard light of dawn, the sun suddenly not seeming so bright as yesterday. A stone at her back shifts, and presses painfully into her spine through a black flower-printed shirt and vest. A moment later, she moves slightly to let it fall and give her at least partial comfort again.

The sound of a door slamming. Heavy steps- the person wearing them prefers the solid thick leather to the quiet supple material that she uses. She hears two voices, both deep, but one familiarly calm and the other speaking animatedly and heatedly. The footsteps pause for a moment then begin again, getting closer. She looks up at the solid oak door just as a key jiggles the lock and it swings open.

"Yuffie Kisaragi? Squall Leonhart is here. He's paid for your release. You're free to go. But we'll be-"

A face appears behind the guard, and for a moment her dark eyes fill with tears. It really is him. She clambers to her feet wordlessly, ignoring the guard and what he's saying, and walks straight past, enjoying the warmth that spreads through her hand as it is enveloped by his larger one.

He says nothing until they reach the car. There, he turns and views her illuminated by the large spotlight above the jail. His eyes searching hers, he asks, "Why didn't you just pick the lock?"

She shrugs. "It's not my style. Not when I'm accused like that." _I always have to clear my reputation._

They get into his little car- he keys the ignition and drives off. She snuggled into the front passenger seat, gazing blindly out along the road before them. This was harmony.

* * *

Please review. I love reviews. I do I do. XD And this is HARMONY. Not discord in particular this time; I'm only doing one theme at a time. Hope this was enjoyed! Myeh. Not many people reviewing, is there... I think akuroku's more popular than Yuffie xD 

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


End file.
